Aftermath: Gears of War
by deth-sephi
Summary: Haven't finished Gears 2 yet, so I'm just assuming what happens. There are a few spoilers, so be careful if you haven't finished it. Of course, there are Locusts regardless of what happens at the end of Gears 2


"On your left Dom!" Marcus shouted.

Dom spun, squeezing the trigger on his Lancer. The four men backed in closer together, forming a tight square. Marcus gritted his teeth as he tore through a drone. Cole tossed their final grenade, swearing profusely as he did so.

"Reloading!" Baird declared and ducked down.

"Gotcha!" Cole responded. He pivoted to his left and shot over Baird's head as he reloaded.

"Good!"

They kept their formation and the Horde kept coming.

"We need cover, Marcus!" Dom declared.

"Shit! I'm outta ammo," Cole hissed, tossing his Snub pistol at the drone in front of him.

"Hammerburst there," Baird said nudging its direction.

"Going for it! Cover me!"

"On it!" Marcus spun around firing like mad.

Cole grabbed the hammerburst and kicked himself up, launching the drone in front of him back. Marcus turned back around as Cole scrambled back into position.

"We're fucked!" Dom shouted.

"Not yet we aren't," Marcus reassured his friend. "Cover, there. Let's go."

"Shift. Marcus and Dom'll face front and clear a path, me and Cole have your backs," Baird said.

Delta squad shifted around. Dom and Marcus led the way to cover. Dom's Lancer clicked, his eyes widened. He revved the chainsaw and tore through the drones in front of him.

"Dom you're clearing them too slow!" Marcus snapped.

"Fucking out of ammo," Dom hissed.

"Keep going damnit!" Cole shouted.

"On three, dive," Marcus said. "One... Tw-"

"Three! Three motherfucker!" Cole roared.

Marcus and Dom dove for cover, shortly followed by Cole and Baird. Dom sighed loudly, falling back on the dirt floor. Marcus quickly searched their makeshift shelter, checking for backdoors and other windows. He found none.

"We're pinned," he snarled.

"It's better than being out there in crossfire," Baird shrugged.

"As long as nothing big comes, we'll be fine," Dom said.

"Alright, alright. We'll hold out the Horde in here. Cole, on the window, Baird see what you can make from the shit in the back. I've got the door, Dom get my back. If it's clear for even a _second _grab whatever you can get your hands on. We'll be here for a while, better stock up," Marcus commanded.

The hours ticked on slowly. The space in front of the door was swarmed, a few drones pushed past Marcus only to get Lancered by Dom. They manned the window, door and back wall in stations.

"How long can we keep this up?" Dom asked.

"No clue," Marcus shrugged.

"It's starting to thin out," Cole commented, taking another shot out the window.

The noise of the gunfire was dying down. Dom sighed happily, lowering his Lancer. Baird fell backwards in the dirt, smiling, as Cole rested his large frame against the window sill. Marcus gripped his Lancer tighter, not believing it was done.

"Shit," he muttered.

The ground started trembling; Dom heaved Baird off the ground. Cole reloaded and took cover beside the doorframe, Baird on the opposing side. Dom and Marcus stood in clear site, side by side.

"Fucking boomer!" Cole shouted.

"Mauler!" Marcus snapped.

"It's gotta go through a hell of a lot of lead before it'll get to us," Dom thought.

Delta squad started firing at the mauler. Tickers blew their back wall out, allowing the remaining drones to flood in.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Marcus screamed, tearing his Lancer through a drone.

"We've got your back, take down that boomer!" Baird shouted.

He and Cole focused their bullets behind them as Marcus and Dom kept firing forward. It raised its shield, deflecting their bullets.

"Hang on, Maria..." Dom whispered, closing his eyes.

He heard an explosion, causing his eyes to snap open. Marcus and Cole were cleaning out the rest of the drones in the shack, Baird had gone outside. He was kicked the largest part of the boomer he could find.

"What the fuck happened?" Dom demanded, curb stomping a fallen drone.

"Boomer exploded," Baird shrugged, prodding the smoldering boomer with his Lancer.

"We can see that. What the fuck did you do?" Marcus snapped.

"I didn't do anything! I was covering your ass, what did you do!?" Baird shouted.

"I couldn't see shit with all the bullets flying and the blood spraying in my face, you were letting those grubs too close!"

"Well it's not like you could've aimed any better. I had ricochets coming from that shield, I swear you weren't aiming at the boomer the whole time," Baird kicked the corpses out of his way.

"Shut it! Both of you!" Cole shouted.

"None of us could've blown that boomer to bits. We have no grenades, Cole through the last one when we were in formation still," Dom explained.

"So there's something else here," Marcus finished.

"It's gotta be a 'someone' since the only things here are dead grubs. And what else can fight back against the Locusts that aren't human?"

"Dizzy?"


End file.
